Pedastery
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: A take on two characters of the game. Spoilers. Rated T for implied situations.


_Disclaimer: No More Heroes and all respective aspects belong to Nintendo, Ubisoft, and Grasshopper Manufacturers._

* * *

_Pederasty_

Bowing to his Master was a given. He did what he was given to do, regardless of what it was. All the sweat, blood, and tears only supposedly made him stronger, as they always say. And he could not doubt if there was truth in that statement; there was no room in his training for doubt.

The worn-out tapes were nothing compared to the sensations of someone else there, saying nothing yet saying _everything_ in either little more than a low whisper or a commanding harsh bark over your shoulder, whether they were male or female alike. Hands-on lessons were always best with the Master, and the Student never resented him for it.

There was no emotion in how they would intertwine, how they would join; it was all methodical exercise, just another excuse for the Master to give his Student something to sweat over. Continually rocking, thrusting, gave his back and his hips presence and strength in the morning. Holding himself up trained his arms, shoulders, and torso as he took it all in, bracing himself and going on the offensive at the same time. Agility and strength could be tested during the daylight hours, the office hours; the night was a time to test his Student's endurance, his vitality, his dexterity.

It was all strictly business with the Master and his Student, and neither would admit to the alternative nature of what they did when the Student left his keys in his spare jeans. To say aloud that things were possibly of an intimate nature between the two would be a breach of trust between Master and Student.

-

"Master!"

"Stay back! This one's mine! So back off… What-?"

A look.

"Ah, a cat. You frightened me for a second, kitty."

_"MASTER!"_

Pain. Brace the pain, as he had always taught his beloved Student. He could not falter in front of the one he taught; it would be complete hypocrisy.

"How could I have been so…?"

"I'm coming, Master!"

"Do not interfere, this is a duel! Don't do anything stupid!"

He knew that. Yet that alternate side; the backside of the card; it fell. "But-"

"I have nothing left to teach you! Aim for the top! Remember…" A brace of the shoulders, energy clashing, fading fast. He could see his Student's face falter as he let out a smile. "Master your katana, and the power will be yours."

_"MASTER-"_

A shower of blood, and the Master is no more. The Student screams in agony at what has been done; he screams at his loss, greater than he could have ever expected.

And his lust for revenge burns as he takes his family in his arms, running with blind fury towards his Master's undoing in the midst of a town of forgotten memories.

-

"Pretty good, boy."

The weapon that ended his Master's life, decimated to little more than scrap metal behind him. The Student could do little more than look at the stump-like woman behind tinted shades.

"Damn right. I'm an apprentice of the Master." He said, bitterness, pride, and loss mixed in his voice.

"Thunder Ryu…" A small smile from the old woman. "He was a good man, and I hope one day you'll be as good as he was."

The Student reflected on her words, letting out the breath he had been holding with a small sigh. "Count on it."

"A little present for you." A small kiss, one that a grandmother might give to a child. The Student's eyes misted over slightly behind sunflower-hued sunglasses. The woman seemed to pick this up; she stepped back, looking up at the warrior. "Farewell…"

The Student's hand clenched around his weapon; the other cradled his family in the nook of his arm. "And goodnight." He whispered, echoing the words of his Master that would never be repeated.

No amount of blood could bring him back, and the Student would always look to the guidance of his master.

* * *

_Just incase I confused a few people, Travis is the Student, Thunder Ryu is the Master, and Jeane is the family that Travis picks up. Kitties. Aww._

_Anyway, I was inspired to write this due to all of the little comments that Thunder Ryu gives you at his training facility before and after you train; and seeing as how Ryu is Japanese, I figured that he might practice pedastery with Travis as a part of his early training. See it how you will. _

_Read and Review, whatever suits your fancy. Constructive criticism is welcomed._


End file.
